Rock the Boat
by eric-idle-rules
Summary: Seth starts a new job and quickly befriends someone in his training class, Justin. He has no idea Justin has a hot older brother until a work party a few months after they start the job. Written for the prompt 'my new best friend's sibling is so hot.' Roman Reigns/Seth Rollins


It's his first day at his new job. The training is supposed to go on for another two weeks as the new employees learn all the proper ways to speak to the client on the phone.

Seth already hates it. The training is boring and he's falling asleep. The only time he perked up was when the instructor uttered the words "bomb threat."

He's out of the room the second they stop for a fifteen minute break. He can't stand being in the little training room. He's soon joined at his table by the guy that had been sitting next to him in said training room. "What do you think so far?" the guy, whose name Seth can't remember, even though they all had nametags at their seats.

"This is gonna suck. Why the hell did I ever apply to this job?"

"Money?"

"Well, yeah, there's that." He's going to make more here than if he got some shitty retail job, or a gig at some fast food joint flipping burgers and dropping baskets of fries and chicken nuggets into a frialator. Plus he'll get benefits and paid vacation time. But he has to talk to people over the phone. About customer service issues. Which means people will be bitching in his ear from nine to five, five days a week.

"What was your name again?" the guy asks, and Seth feels a little better about not remembering guy's name, either.

"Seth."

"Justin."

Seth gives Justin a smile, then goes on to ask him, "What do you think so far?"

"That I need money."

Seth sighs. "Yeah. You ever had a job like this before?"

"Nope," Justin answers. "I worked at Dunkin Donuts when I was in high school, so the only customer service experience I have is someone telling me they ordered a hazelnut latte and got coconut instead."

"I applied so many places, _how_ is this the only place that called back?" Seth asks him, obviously not expecting an answer.

"Tell me about it."

Seth tugs at the collar of his polo shirt, squirming slightly. He's used to band shirts and skinny jeans. Not collared shirts and dress slacks. He feels so unlike himself.

"Hey, lunch break I'm going outside to smoke," Justin tells him. "Wanna join me?"

Earlier they went on a tour of the building, around all the departments and the break room and the little area they have set up outside for the smokers. Seth himself doesn't smoke often, usually just when he's been drinking, but he'll sit outside with Justin. If only to just get himself outside of the building for a little while. "Sure."

The break is over before they know it and they all head back into the training room for more torture.

Everyone lets out a sigh of relief a few hours later when it's time for lunch. Seth grabs his back from the fridge and the heads outside with Justin. They talk for a while they eat and Justin smokes. They find out a little bit about each other, that Seth graduated from college the year before and finally landed this job after months of unemployment. Justin also graduated the year prior, but he just went back to the job he had during college where he worked at a movie theatre running the film strips, so at least he doesn't have a gaping unemployment hole on his resume.

Seth finds out that Justin has two older brothers, and Justin learns Seth has a little sister. They talk some more about college and what they miss about it and what they don't miss and how they really do wish they were still there where they had no worries about the real world and could just walk to the dining hall when hungry, or cut class when they weren't feeling well.

In fact, they reminisce so long that they're late back from their lunch break. Everyone in the training class stares at them when they finally get back inside. "Sorry," Seth says. He's not really sorry, though.

"Yeah, lost track of time," Justin adds, sliding into his seat.

Training goes by far too slowly. They cover the same things over and over. How to answer the phones, the proper tone to using while speaking, the general script that should be followed. Seth is about ready to shoot himself by the time they're finally moved out onto the floor at the start of the third week.

He's already been spoken to twice about returning late from breaks. Like two minutes actually makes a difference in the amount of bullshit they're learning.

They're not put on the phones right away. They're all instructed to sit with someone and _observe_.

Seth falls asleep while observing. It's only when the person he's sitting with shakes his leg does he wake up. "Didn't mean to keep you up."

"Sorry," Seth says.

The woman whose name he doesn't remember then tells him, "It doesn't get any better."

Sighing, Seth asks, "How long have you been here?"

"Seven years."

Seth chokes on air at that. Seven years. Seven years spent talking to faceless people over the phone. Seven years of misery. "I can't do this for seven years."

The phone in front of her rings and before she picks it up she says to him, "Good luck getting out of here."

Miraculously, Seth makes it to the three month mark. He hates every second of it, but he makes it. Because he's getting more money than he would flipping burgers, he's contributing to a 401k, he's got paid vacation time and sick days. So, he sticks it out.

He and Justin continue to take every break together, becoming better friends by the day. And for that, Seth is so thankful. He doesn't know what he'd do if he hadn't made any work friends. Probably sit in the cafeteria and play Angry Birds every break. But he doesn't have to do that.

They're outside eating lunch and the wind blows Justin's cigarette smoke right into Seth's face. "Sorry about that," he says.

"It's ok. I'm used to it. My roommate Dean's a smoker, too."

"Gotcha." He still tries to blow the smoke in the other direction, though.

And, once again, they're two minutes late back from their lunch. Seth is called into the manager's office at 12:35. It's not the first time he's been in there, either. She tells him that he needs to stop being late, and from what Seth gets out of it, that he's easily replaceable. He nods and promises it won't happen again.

The following Monday, he comes into work with a quarter of his hair bleached blonde. He keeps it tied back in a ponytail, but he can see all the looks he's getting. He can see the manager eyeing him as he walks down the hallway, obviously not pleased with his appearance. But, shit, it's not like they have actual customers that come into the building. They just talk to people over the phone. There's no one he needs to look professional for. Honestly, he doesn't know why he has to wear the stupid polos and button down shirts, because he could do the same job shirtless and in sweatpants and no one would know the difference.

"You like pushing buttons, don't you?" Justin asks during the first break of the day.

"I don't think my hair should push anyone's buttons."

"What made you do it, then?"

"I wanted something different," Seth replies with a shrug, taking a bite of the banana he brought for breakfast. "I used to dye it bright red when I was in high school."

"So bleaching half of it was more subdued?"

"It's not half," he says, scratching at the blonde patch, "but yeah."

"Whatever turns you on, man."

The next month, after receiving a talking to about his hair and yet another warning, resulting in a write up, about being late from breaks, Seth and everyone in the department is told that there's going to be a summer office party. And that it's going to be held on a party boat. But it's going to be a classy event, so to come in formal attire. They're also told that everyone is allowed one guest when they RSVP.

During lunch, Seth asks, "So, are you going to the swanky party?"

"There's free food. I'll be there. You?"

"Oh yeah. You bringing anyone?"

"Well, since I'm not seeing anyone right now, I figured I'd just ask my brother. He can't say no to free food, either," Justin answers. "How about you?"

"Doubt it. My last relationship ended in a messy breakup and I haven't dated since." He doesn't like thinking about it, either, of how he walked in on his boyfriend with another guy's dick up his ass. And then finding out that wasn't the first time he'd been cheated on.

"That sucks. You and your roommate aren't…?" he trails off.

He'd come out to Justin a few months before, kind of by accident, and Justin was cool with it. "Me and Dean? Nah. He's a great guy, but not my type. Even if he wasn't straight and bringing a different girl home every night."

Justin nods. "What is your type, then?"

Seth shrugs and chuckles, "Tall, dark and handsome?"

Two weeks later, Seth is dressed in his finest suit, wearing a tie he had to redo four times before he tied it correctly, and shoes he shined the night before, standing with one other person from the office in front of the refreshment table. Not many people have arrived yet, but Seth is usually one of the first to arrive.

A few minutes later, a steady stream of people finally start coming onboard. The ladies are all done up, as the office closed early to allow them to go out and get their hair and makeup done. Seth retouched his bleach the night before, so he spent his time off trying to pick out a tie to match his shirt. And then more time fixing his tie.

It's about fifteen minutes after his own arrival that Justin shows up. He then nearly chokes on the cheese and cracker he's eating when the epitome of tall, dark and handsome walks onboard just behind Justin. He coughs a few times, then takes of large gulp of the Coke he's holding in his other hand. "Holy shit," he mutters to himself as they walk closer.

"Hey," Justin greets with a smile.

"Hey," Seth returns.

"This is my brother Roman."

Seth's eyes go wide as they take in the man standing in front of him. He looks nothing like Justin. Justin is a few inches shorter and is a bit chubby around the middle. This Roman, on the other hand, is tall and his muscles are practically bulging out of his suit. He never, ever imagined Justin's brother looking like _this_.

"Roman, this is my friend, Seth," Justin continues the introductions.

"Nice to meet you," Roman says, sticking a hand out.

Seth mentally shakes himself out of undressing Roman with his eyes and grasps Roman's hand in a shake. And he doesn't miss how Roman's hand seems to completely engulf his own. "Nice to meet you, too."

Justin and Roman both grab some food and a drink, then Justin urges Seth to come join them at a table. Seth follows behind, eyes practically glued to Roman's ass. He's never seen a man so perfect. It's unreal.

When they sit and start eating, Seth notices a hint of ink peeking out from under Roman's sleeve. "Do you have a tattoo?" he asks. He's a sucker for tattoos.

"Yeah. A Samoan tribal design, it goes all the way up my arm," Roman answers.

And Roman has just moved up to Samoan deity in Seth's mind. "Cool." Now Seth wants to see it all. He's creating some pattern in his mind as he goes back to undressing Roman mentally. He feels a little weird, because it's his friend's brother. Is it the same kind of rule that you don't sleep with your friend's brother, just like you don't sleep with your friend's sister? He's not sure, but he really wants to sleep with his friend's brother.

What Seth doesn't notice is that Roman keeps looking at him, too. He knows that Seth is looking at him, but that he's trying not to. It's kind of cute, really. Seth is kind of cute himself, with his long hair pulled back into a bun and those black framed glasses sitting on his nose and that neatly trimmed beard.

Justin is totally oblivious to the both of them, chattering away about this or that and how work sucks but the food is pretty good at this party.

It takes a while, but at one point, while talking to a couple other coworkers, Seth looks over and catches Roman looking at him. Seth smiles and when Roman smiles back, he feels his insides turning to goo. And he can feel his cock beginning to stir. He tries to tell himself that this isn't the time or the place, but then Roman gives a little jerk of the head and Seth is powerless against him, it seems. So, he nods back. "I'm gonna go find a bathroom," Roman tells Justin.

"Ok."

Seth watches Roman walk off, then a few moments later, putting an abrupt end to the conversation he says, "I've gotta go, too."

"Ok. I'll be here." Justin picks up the conversation where Seth left off with the coworkers.

As it turns out, there's only one male and one female bathroom on this whole party boat. There's one woman from the office standing in line and when she sees Seth going for the door she says, "I think someone just went in there." Seth tries the handle anyway. When the door opens for him, she looks confused, suddenly wondering if she really had that much to drink already. "Guess not, then."

"It's ok," Seth says, giving her a smile before shutting the door behind him. He locks it before turning around, knowing that the giant Samoan deity is there. He turns slowly. There's not much room in the bathroom and they're already practically touching before anything even happens between them.

"Didn't know if you would actually follow me," Roman says.

"Pretty sure I'd follow you anywhere," Seth mumbles. And now they're standing there in the bathroom in slightly awkward silence, looking at one another. "So, um."

Roman chuckles at that. "So, um?"

That deep, throaty chuckle sends a shiver down Seth's spine. He finally decides to quit wasting time and takes that tiny step forward to close the gap between them. He wraps his arms around Roman's shoulders and presses their lips together. As soon as their lips touch, all that awkwardness, all the timidness is gone. Seth can feel hands around his hips, pulling their bodies closer together. His own tongue is seeking entrance into Roman's mouth, and the second it's granted, his hands reach up and grip onto the lapel of Roman's suit, clutching at him.

They can feel each other's hardness through their suit pants, and Seth finally releases one of his hands from Roman's lapel and drops it, instead grabbing at the clear outline of Roman's cock. It feels thick and long and, god, what they say about big hands really is true. "Holy shit," he mutters into Roman's mouth.

Roman breaks off the kiss and chuckles. "You like that?"

"Yeah," he answers, rubbing his hand up and down over the solid length. He then lowers his other hand down to Roman's waistband, fingers resting right over the button of his pants. When Roman doesn't stop him, he pops open the button and slowly unzips his pants, revealing the tight black boxer briefs he's wearing underneath. "Shit." He runs his hand over the thin fabric covering Roman's cock, and he doesn't think he's ever wanted a dick inside him so badly. But he doesn't have anything on him, not expecting to get laid at this froufrou company party. So, he bites his lip and looks up into Roman's eyes. "Can I…"

Roman cocks an eyebrow and repeats, "Can I…?" with a little smirk.

"Fuck it," Seth mutters mostly to himself before sinking to his knees, not even caring that he's on the floor of a bathroom smaller than his shower. Now eye level with Roman's crotch, he slips the elastic of the boxer briefs down enough for Roman's cock to spring free. And now that he's looking at it, it's really as big and perfect as it felt. He wraps his hand around the base and strokes a few times, hearing a few moans and groans coming from Roman.

When Seth runs his tongue up the length of Roman's cock, his personal Samoan deity makes a whimpering sound that has his own cock twitching in his pants. Opening his mouth up wide, Seth then slowly begins taking Roman's dick. He's quickly drooling around Roman, his cock so thick and filling up his mouth. But he keeps going as deep as he can take him.

Roman's fingers work into Seth's previously perfectly smooth hair. He grips into his hair, pulling just a little, eliciting a whimper from Seth. He's been watching the whole time, watching as Seth's mouth stretches out around him and as his cock sinks deeper into that pretty little mouth.

When Seth pulls of Roman's cock, he glances up and sees Roman looking down at him. Seth's lips are all red and just as shiny with saliva as his own cock is. "Why'd you stop?"

"Just wanted a little breather," Seth tells him, wiping some drool off his chin before bringing his hand back to Roman's hip. "Before I try this."

Roman's just about to say something, but then his entire cock is in Seth's mouth, is down his fucking _throat_, and whatever he's about to say is choked off. Seth's nose is buried in the patch of hair and his lips are stretched unbelievably wide and he can feel Seth's throat constricting around the head of his dick.

It's the hottest, sexiest, dirtiest thing he's ever experienced, and that has nothing to due with the fact that they're in a bathroom. The grip he has in Seth's hair tightens, obviously pulling a little too hard now, but Seth isn't stopping. No, he's just bobbing his head faster, still getting all of Roman's cock in his mouth.

Then Roman pulls harder than he has so far, trying to pull Seth off of him. "Seth, I'm close."

But Seth resists and keeps sucking his cheeks and rubbing his tongue along the underside of Roman's cock. When Roman comes, Seth swallows with every spurt, drawing out every last drop.

Seth stands up, again wiping at his beard to get any drool and cum he may have missed.

"Fuck," Roman says, finally untangling his hands from Seth's hair. He looks down at Seth, to those swollen lips and kisses him. He lowers one hand to Seth's crotch and feels just how hard he is. So he decides to take care of Seth. He undoes Seth's pants and slips his hand right into his boxer briefs. Seth gasps into his mouth and it just motivates Roman even further. He strokes faster, each stroke easier as Seth leaks precum onto his hand.

"Stopstopstop," Seth says suddenly, pushing away from Roman.

"What is it?" Roman asks, thinking he's done something wrong.

"I'm gonna come."

Roman now looks confused. "What's the problem?" Does he not _want_ to come? Who doesn't want to come?

"I'm not jizzing my underwear," Seth tells him.

"Right." Roman quickly rips off a few squares of toilet paper and asks, "This better?" At Seth's nod, he does the same that Seth had done to him and pushes his underwear down enough so that his cock is free. He then resumes kissing him and jerking him off until he comes into the wad of toilet paper. "There," he says, nipping Seth's bottom lip, "now all that's dirty on your suit is your knees."

"Shit, we're in a bathroom," Seth groans. He was on his knees _in a bathroom_. God only knows what kinds of substances have been on this floor.

Roman chuckles again, and Seth thinks that he can get used to hearing that sound. He really likes it. "Yeah, we're in a bathroom."

"Are you ok in there?" a voice calls through the door, followed by knocking.

"Be right out," Roman says, now grinning at the look of horror on Seth's face. "Hey, it's ok." He tucks himself back into his underwear and zips up his pants before instructing Seth to do the same. He gently removes the elastic from Seth's hair, because he looks ridiculous with his hair going in all different directions, clearly rucked up. He also straightens out Seth's glasses, as they sat askew on his face. It's not that Roman himself minds it, no, he likes the disheveled, post orgasm look, but he doesn't think other party goers will.

He flushes the toilet and then he and Seth wash their hands, and Seth takes a paper towel to his knees.

"Ok, when we leave, can you hold your stomach and look sick?" Roman asks him.

"Why?"

"Because otherwise whoever's on the other side of that door will know that you just had my dick in your mouth," Roman replies.

"Oh, right." So Seth takes a breath and then hunches over, holding his stomach.

Roman gives him a nod, then sprays some of the cheap air freshener they have sitting on the toilet seat to mask the scent of sex and hopefully make the person waiting at the door think that one guy was just puking his brains out. Unlocking the door, Roman lets Seth out first, following right behind. "I'm really sorry about that. I think my buddy here had some bad shrimp or something." The look of terror that crosses the man's face is priceless. He must have eaten the shrimp.

Now in the clear, they both head back to the party. "What the hell? Where have you two been?"

"Had to get some fresh air," Seth tells Justin.

"Yeah. Me, too," Roman says.

Justin narrows his eyes at them, not believing them at all. He knows for a fact that Seth didn't come to the party looking that unkempt. Seth wouldn't even go grocery shopping looking that unkempt. He probably doesn't even get the _mail_ looking that unkempt. "What the hell is going on?"

"What? Oh… I think I ate something upsetting," Seth says. "Still feeling a little, ya know discomfort." He eats a lone cracker to prove his point. "Gonna go see if they have ginger ale," he adds, pointing to the bar.

"He got sick?"

"Yeah, man," Roman answers. "It's a good thing I was there. I mean, it's always nice to have someone there when you're puking, right? For comfort?"

Justin agrees. "Yeah, I hear ya."

Seth comes back with a Canada Dry in one hand and some more butterfly crackers in the other. "They have some. Which makes sense, I mean, we're on a boat, right?" He takes a sip and looks over at Roman, who's grinning. Because, holy shit, they just got each other off in the bathroom of a party boat.

"You feeling ok now though?"

"For now," Seth says before shoving a cracker in his mouth. "I might head back up on deck soon."

"Want me to go with?" Justin asks.

"We'll see."

People are staying away from them after word spreads that Seth got sick in the bathroom. And no one is touching the shrimp. But it's ok with Seth. It means he gets to talk to Justin and Roman more without anyone interrupting them.

It's just the three of them sitting at a the high top round table when Roman gets up and says he's getting another drink. Before he goes, though, he leans into Seth and whispers, "At least with this story your dirty knees fit the cover."

"What was that?" Justin asked.

Seth looks down at his legs and sees that his knees are, in fact, still covered in dirt. "Just pointing out that I'm probably gonna need my suit dry cleaned, because my pants met public bathroom floor when my head met porcelain bowl."

It's the first Monday back after the party, and a few people have already asked Seth if he's feeling better. And a few others asked if maybe he has some allergy to shellfish, because they ate the shrimp and they were fine. He assures everyone that he's feeling a lot better and that maybe he is allergic to shrimp, sorry if his sickness put anyone off of it.

But it's during their first break that Seth is really surprised. He's outside with Justin when Roman of all people shows up. He sits in the seat next to Seth and across from his brother as the table with two Starbucks coffees in hand. "Hey," he greets the pair of them.

"Hey, wasn't expecting to see you here," Justin says.

"Well, ya know, I thought I'd stop by and see how everyone's feeling after that night on Friday." He slides a coffee over to Justin, then looks at Seth regretfully. "I didn't know what you'd want, so…"

"What? You don't have to get me anything. I mean, you took care of me plenty on Friday," Seth says with a wink that he knows Justin won't see.

"Well, why don't you tell me what you drink anyway, so I'll know for next time?"

"I mean," Seth shrugs, "I like their coffee."

"Buuut?"

"But?"

"But that's not what you usually order, is it?" Roman asks.

"No, but I already said you don't have to get me anything."

"And I said that I want to. So, what's your go to drink?"

"The green tea frappuccino," Seth tells him.

"With or without whipped cream?"

"With," Seth admits. "I only ever get them on my cheat days."

"You should take one of my fitness classes. I can help you work off that whipped cream," Roman tells him.

"What is it you do again?"

"I'm a personal trainer and on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays I lead kickboxing classes."

Seth really didn't think this man could get anymore perfect. Until just now, when he became more perfect. "What gym are you at?"

Roman tells him, then adds that if he wants to come for a class, he can comp him one. They both hear Justin muttering something about fitness junkies while he stubs out his cigarette before taking a sip of his coffee.

It's three days later when Roman shows up at lunch time. This time, instead of coffee, he brings Chinese. "What's up with these surprise visits?" Justin asks when Roman's close to the table.

"Well, going on that boat reminded me that I hadn't seen you in a while and that I miss hanging out with you."

"Aren't you supposed to be working?"

"I go in at three," Roman reminds him. "And since you get out of here at five, you should come to the gym after work once in a while. Seth's coming to my kickboxing class tomorrow."

"You are?" Justin turns to Seth and asks.

"Yeah, figured I'd try it out. I usually just go to the Crossfit gym, but since Roman's offering a freebie, I figured I'd give it a shot."

"I'll pass, thanks. Now, what's in these bags?"

"So, you're actually going to one of my brother's fitness classes?" Justin asks the next day at their first break.

"Yeah. He said he'd comp a class if I wanted to try it. You've really never been to one?"

"Do I look like I go to a gym?" Justin raises an eyebrow at him, grinning.

"Well, you could always start going to a gym. There's a first time for everything. I'm sure your brother could get you in free, or at least for some kind of discount."

"Trust me, he's been trying for years. He's been trying to get me to quit smoking for years, too." Justin takes a puff just for emphasis. "That hasn't worked, either."

Seth shows up to the gym with about ten minutes to spare before Roman's class starts. Roman's face lights up when he sees him all dressed and ready to go. "Glad you could make it."

"Wouldn't miss it," Seth replies.

"Been thinking about last week a lot," Roman then says.

"Yeah? Me, too."

A few people trickle in for the class while Roman and Seth talk off on the side of the room. "Got a box of condoms with me in my bag," he whispers right into Seth's ear. He then stands up straight and claps Seth on the shoulder. "Good luck in class today." Roman then walks away to go say hello to his regulars.

Seth's eyes are wide as he watches Roman mingle with his class. Good luck, he says. Good luck. Good luck thinking about anything going on in the class with those kinds of thoughts running rampant in his brain.

However, once the class actually starts, he is able to focus. There's nothing quite like the rush he feels during a good workout, and Roman is certainly capable of running a good workout.

During a quick water break, Roman goes to Seth and asks, "What do you think so far?"

"This is great," Seth tells him before squirting some water into his mouth. He takes a moment to appreciate Roman covered in sweat, wearing a tight tank top, which shows off the full tattoo sleeve, which he didn't get a chance to see last week. "You know what you're doing."

"Well, it is what I went to school for, and has been my profession for the past four years. So I hope I know what I'm doing."

"I'd rather be doing something like this than that shitty ass job I have," Seth tells him.

"Maybe we can work something out. Do you know Zumba? I know they're looking for a new instructor." Roman grins at Seth's look of confusion, then says, "Alright, water break is over, let's get back to it!"

For the rest of the class, they work up a good sweat, then have a nice cool down session at the end.

"Hope to see you all again Monday," Roman tells the class as he pats his forehead with a towel and waves with the other.

Pretty soon, it's only Roman and Seth left in the room. "So, uh, you were saying earlier?"

"That they need a new Zumba instructor? Yeah, she left for Germany with her husband earlier this week and haven't found a replacement. You interested?"

"More interested about what you were saying about condoms in your bag," Seth replies.

"Oh, yeah, that. You sure you don't wanna teach Zumba?"

"If I say yes will that get you naked any faster?" Seth asks.

Roman doesn't answer that, just grabs Seth's wrist and pulls him out of the room and down the hall. "We can go to my office."

"You've got an office?"

"Yeah, it's a shared office, me and one other person, but he's not here today. He's the weekend guy."

"You don't even wanna shower first?"

"Do you wanna shower first? Thought we could shower after. Cuz I really just wanna fuck you right now," Roman tells him.

Seth nods, "Yeah, I'm ok with that."

"Good." They make it to the office and Roman only just closes the door when Seth's mouth is on his.

"So, how was the class?" Justin asks Seth on Monday.

Seth thinks back to what happened after the class, when Roman bent him over his desk and fucked him. And then about ten minutes later when they fucked in the shower. And then later that night when he invited Roman to his place to spend the night (to which Dean had raised his beer bottle in toast and told him to go get him some) and they fucked again on his bed. He smiles. "It was fantastic. Your brother is… he's a great instructor." He looks up and his smile grows wider. "Speak of the devil."

Roman joins them at the table with two cups of coffee and a green tea frappuccino loaded with whipped cream. "Hey," Roman greets as he distributes the drinks.

"Hey."

"Thought you deserved a cheat day," Roman says, grinning.

Justin sits there, looking between the two of them when realization hits him like a brick. He pulls out another cigarette. "Seth."

"Huh?" Seth turns his head to look at Justin.

"You're sleeping with my brother, aren't you?"

"What?" Seth looks over to Roman, then back to Justin, "What? No. I wouldn't do that to you, man." He then drinks far too much of his drink at once and feels brain freeze setting in.

He points the lit end of his cigarette at Seth and says, "You are a horrible liar. And _you_," he points at Roman, "should have at least told me you were into him."

"Sorry?" Roman says.

"I knew you weren't coming here to visit me."

"Hey, I like seeing you," Roman tells him. "But, yeah, I like seeing Seth, too."

Justin nods, seeing just how happy the two of them are being around each other. "Ok. Ok, I can live with that. Because Seth is better for you than the last couple of people you were with, and Seth, I can promise you that my brother is a hell of a lot better for you than your last boyfriend. Just, no details and we'll be good." He nods again, then leans back in his chair and drinks a sip of his coffee.

They're three minutes late back from break, but they really don't care.


End file.
